The Thousand Mile Journey
by The Cynical Prince
Summary: They say a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, but for some it begins when one life ends and another begins. SI-OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A hopefully unique take on the idea of a SI fic, wherein the main character is by no means the GOAT Pokemon trainer. The story will try to stay somewhat grounded in realism.

* * *

The Thousand Mile Journey - Chapter 1

* * *

In any given situation, it was perfectly reasonable for a person to remain calm and not panic. But then there was me, a person who was perfectly capable of ruining any and all things that were reasonable. You see, I think I was just reincarnated, or maybe I was in a coma induced fever-dream. Also, I was panicking.

Let me backtrack for a second. I remember living on Earth, in the States, where nothing exciting ever happened, and people were generally boring and miserable. I was fourteen, and, well, now I'm not. I'm much younger than that. But maybe I didn't die at all, now that I think about it.

You see, I have lived here, in Pallet Town my entire life, my best friends are Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Leaf Green. Well, Gary isn't so much my friend as he is the popular kid in school who we sometimes go on adventures with and sometimes get bullied by. He's harder to lock down than Ash and Leaf are, but what can you expect when his dad is the Champion of the Kanto Region, and his grandfather is the most famous Pokemon researcher in the world.

Now, it should be noted that this is just for context, because while we catch up, you need to know that I am still very much panicking. Today, I went with my friends to Oaks lab to register for the Pokemon League, and I got into an argument with Gary.

That's not entirely true. Ash got into the fight with Gary, and Leaf and I tried to break up the fight. But things were heated, Gary shouted at me, too. He shoved me off to keep arguing with Ash, and I ended up falling down the hill that leads up to Professor Oak's laboratory. And to top it all off, I hit my head on a rock on the way down.

Hitting my head changed something, though, and that's why I am telling my story from the beginning. I remember another life where this entire world was fictional, and I experienced the lives of my friends through games and cartoons and comics.

These people that I played with and bickered with would become the greatest of all time, how was I going to keep up with that? Oh, and also: how was I here!?

"Daniel!" Leaf yelled as she ran down the hill after me.

I lay motionless on the grass, my head hurt for more than one reason, and I was trying to wrap my head around what was happening to me. It didn't make any sense, and I had been such a skeptic. But how could skepticism explain anything like this? Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe it was a concussion.

"Are you okay?" Leaf was at my side now, she was holding my hand. I tried to smile, but everything hurt, and for the life of me I couldn't focus on anything but her eyes. They were so big and so brown and so entirely concerned with me that I felt trapped. It was different comparing the reality of my situation to the world I now remembered. And to compare that to how I had believed the world just moments ago…

"Yeah," I managed, albeit weakly. "Just… can I have a minute. My head hurts a bit." Understatement, but I didn't want her to worry.

I had known Leaf the longest. We were neighbors and we lived on the very edge of Pallet. It was me and my folks, and Leaf just had her mom. But everyone was always welcome at either house.

On days when we didn't see Ash, we spent time together. When we didn't see Gary, we spent time together. We'd been basically inseparable since we were four. Except I was like four years older than she was now, or was I? Because I didn't feel older, I felt like me, the youngest of our group, who was always trying to keep my other friends from fighting.

"Of course you can," Leaf said. She looked back up the hill, where I could still hear Ash and Gary bickering if I focused on it. "Those two are in so much trouble!"

I squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about them. They're just restless, all of you guys should have left already. You didn't have to wait for me to turn ten."

Leaf looked offended, and I had the good grace to flush with embarrassment. "How could you say that? We're friends, and we agreed on Gary's birthday that we'd set out together."

"I know," I said awkwardly.

In Kanto, aspiring trainers could set out four times per year, on the first day of each new season. The requirements were simple. You had to be ten years old, you had to register for the League, and you had to pass a Pokemon examination, and you had to pass a survival course.

We'd all completed the requirements, and all three of them were months older than I was. They could have left in fall or winter last year, but they had waited for springtime so I could go with them. They were good friends.

I sat up, which was a terrible choice, because my head was still spinning, and I sort of collapsed forward and buried by head in my hands. But at least I was sitting up.

"Ohh..." Leaf said. "You're bleeding. I didn't see it when you were laying in the grass." She tried to wipe some of the blood off my ear. From her expression I doubted it went well. "Let's get you inside so we can get you cleaned up."

I nodded, and Leaf helped me to my feet. I grasped her shoulders to balance myself, and smiled at Leaf. "I'm okay," I said.

She wasn't convinced, and I allowed her to help me back up the hill. We took the long way, back around the side of the grassy hill to the small path that led up to the lab.

Ash and Gary were both red in the face from yelling when we got back to the top of the hill. One of Professor Oak's lab assistants was trying, entirely unsuccessfully to break up the argument. I wasn't at all curious what the fight was about.

"You two idiots!" Leaf yelled as she left my side and stomped over to the boys.

They turned, to see Leaf glowering at them as she strode forward. The expression 'if looks could kill' seemed appropriate at this moment in time.

"Uh… what?" Ash asked.

Leaf rounded on Ash. "Stop fighting! Stop it right now! Look, just look at Daniel. You guys actually hurt him with your stupid fighting."

"What?" Gary asked, glancing at me. His eyes widened at the sight. It must have looked bad, and I decided to play it up for Leaf's sake. Also because teasing Ash and Gary was always, always fun.

"You pushed me down the hill," I said sadly. "I hit my head on something and now I feel really dizzy."

Leaf gave each boy another death glare, and then hurried back to my side.

With the momentary lapse in fighting, I allowed myself to be escorted into the lab. The assistant, who had taken advantage of the lapse in fighting to take control of the situation, directed me to sit down at a table just inside the building, and hurried off to fetch a first-aid kit.

Ash and Gary looked terrible. It was clear that they felt awful about having hurt me in the middle of their fight. "Are you okay?" Gary asked after a while. Ash was glaring at the wall, in his own immature way of apology. The context of knowing Ash through the other world made me a lot less angry than I normally would be. Ash was stubborn and immature and most of all he was sorry.

"I'll be fine, guys," I said. "No hard feelings, but I definitely get to pick my starter first." I smiled when I said that. If I was going to be entirely honest with them, I didn't care which starter I got. I knew now that Ash had to have Pikachu and Gary had to have Squirtle. That left Charmander and Bulbasaur for Leaf and I.

"What?!" Ash said, shooting to his feet. "No way!"

I waved him off. "I was just teasing, Ash. I'm the youngest. I'll pick last."

Leaf tilted her head at me. "Are you sure."

I nodded. "Of course I am. I already know what's going to happen. A bunch of other trainers will be here tomorrow to get their starter Pokemon, same as us. We'll get in line. Gary will pick his pokemon, Leaf will choose a Bulbasaur, and Ash will be late, so he'll pick last anyway."

We laughed. Well, Ash didn't. He instead declared that he'd beat us all here in the morning to make sure he got the strongest Pokemon of all. For some reason, that was even funnier.

Professor Oak came to the lobby in the midst of our laughing fit, and at the same time, the lab assistant returned from another doorway with a first aid kit. In short order, I was cleaned up and we were ushered to the registration desk.

Gary, as the oldest, was registered first, and assigned Kanto ID number 01300. Then Ash, who was number 01301. Leaf was 01302, and I was 01303.

It was over in moments, and we were all chatting excitedly about where we were going to go first. The professor told us our Pokedexes and Pokeballs would be ready first thing in the morning, and he ushered us out. We pretended not to notice when he gave Gary a big hug.

The walk back into the residential part of Pallet was slow, as the afternoon stretched out before us. Gary waved off as they passed his house, claiming that he needed to double check his bag, and that his sister Daisy had a present for him.

Daisy Oak was in college, and was a renowned Pokemon Coordinator, though she had challenged the Indigo League several years ago. Gary bragged that his sister finished top eight in the league during her first year as a trainer.

It hadn't seemed so awesome earlier. But I was comparing that with what I knew of this world now. Daisy Oak was a badass.

And I had been quieter than normal all day.

Ash was next, and he ran in to tell his mom about his incredible day.

Leaf and I walked on in companionable silence.

"Hey Daniel, are you sure you're okay? You've been awful quiet since you hit your head." Leaf looked concerned.

"I'm fine, I promise," I said. It was mostly true. "I'm just thinking about our journey. I'm going to challenge the gyms with Ash and Gary, and I'm nervous about it. Have you decided if you're going to compete in the Indigo League? There are so many ways to travel with and train Pokemon. I know you've given it a lot of thought."

Leaf smiled. "I have some more time to make up my mind for sure. But I am going to try each type of challenge. I don't know what I prefer, so I want to enter a Pokemon contest, battle in a gym, and visit a battle chateau. I might even try racing or Pokeathelons!" She giggled and twirled as we turned up the lane towards our houses.

"That's a great idea!" I said. "You'll be the best at whatever you choose, I just know it."

"What if I like battling the most?" Leaf asked.

"Well you'll be better than Ash and Gary, at least," I said.

"But not better than you?" She questioned.

"No way! I got the best score on the Pokemon examination that we had to take! I'm going all the way."

Leaf laughed, and I found it infectious. We were at the front door to her house now.

"Have fun, Daniel! I'll see you in the morning!" Leaf dashed to her front door and kicked off her shoes as she ran inside.

I found myself alone with my thoughts, and I had no desire to go home and face my parents right now. I wasn't even sure I was myself right now, as strange as that was to say.

And so, I went past my house and right to the edge of the woods that we'd travel through tomorrow. I sat in the shade of the nearest tree and looked back down the lane. A Pokemon journey awaited me. But that had seemed entirely normal until today. Because today I was both me and someone from some other place.

My hands were shaking. Had I died and been reincarnated here? Were these memories from another life I had led? The memories I had ended on my fourteenth birthday, which was terrifying on its own. Would I get more than four years with my friends here? I really, really wanted more than four more years here. Because I loved it here. I loved my family, and my friends, and I knew I would love my Pokemon, too.

So, while it is entirely possible for a person not to panic in any given situation. I was currently panicking. Tomorrow was going to be a wild ride and I was excited and scared and confused. But I'd face it head on, because I didn't think I could ever tell anyone that I knew about the Pokemon world from watching cartoons and playing video games.

I think I cried, but to be honest. I'm not really sure anymore.

* * *

AN: See you guys next time. Not sure which of my fics will be updated next. I just type as the wind takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm surprised I got another chapter out in a day. I'd be surprised if it took a week. Usually it takes a month to motivate myself to do something like this. Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Thousand Mile Journey

* * *

I woke early the next day, well before my alarm. I dressed in the pre-dawn light and quadruple checked my backpack to make sure I had everything. I did. Extra clothes, my sleeping bag, some non-perishable foodstuffs, two water bottles, a flashlight, a knife, and a box of matches. I didn't know what else I would need, so I left extra space in the bag, I could always purchase other things we discovered we would need.

I lugged my bag downstairs and set it on the couch by the front door. To my surprise, mom and dad were already downstairs, waiting for me.

"We figured you'd be up early," Mom said as she finished setting breakfast on the table. "You always were restless when you had something to look forward to."

I smiled. That was true. Even if it was something like a birthday or a trip to the beach, I was always up with the sun when I was looking forward to something. I took my seat and helped myself to breakfast.

"Thanks mom, thanks Dad," I said between bites.

"Of course, bud," Dad said. "It's not every day your son sets off on his Pokemon journey, is it?"

I considered for a moment. "I guess not."

"Do you have everything packed?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" I said. I couldn't contain my excitement even if I was having an identity crisis, or whatever it was.

"Okay, honey," said Mom. "I just don't want you to be without anything, you know we'll be worried about you."

"I know, Mom. That's why I am going to call you every time we get to a new city, and every time we leave," I said. It had been an agreed upon condition of my going with my friends to capture and train Pokemon.

Mom seemed satisfied with that, and Dad seemed proud of my decision. I wasn't sure, but they may have been trainers, once upon a time. My parents were a little bit tight lipped about what they did before moving to Pallet town. Now, they ran a Pokemon Daycare. But that can't have been everything they'd done with their lives. They were both far too knowledgeable about too many types of Pokemon for them to have been simple daycare owners their whole lives.

After breakfast, which was mostly an interview about how I was going to survive out in the wilderness with nobody but my friends and Pokemon for company, Mom and Dad let me leave. But not before I gave them both a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

It could have been worse.

I practically skipped to Leaf's house and knocked three times on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Leaf yell. It was followed by a crashing sound.

"Leaf, be careful with those!" Leaf's mother shouted.

"Sorry mom! I'm just excited!" Leaf said back.

"Wait!" Leaf's mother again.

There were two more loud crashes, and I was certain I heard something made of glass shatter. I winced.

Leaf opened the door, she was dressed, but entirely not ready to go. And when I say dressed, I suppose I really did used the word loosely. She had on a tank top and some shorts, but she was only wearing one sock, and she hadn't brushed her hair. There were crumbs from what had to be a piece of toast on her left cheek.

I smiled at her.

"Got an early start?" I asked.

"Oh shut up," Leaf said, dragging me into the house. I was pushed into a chair at the dining room table, where Leaf's breakfast sat half finished. Leaf ran upstairs. Her mother was muttering something under her breath and sweeping the remains of what was once a plate of eggs.

"Do you, uh, want any help Mrs. Green?" I asked. "I'd be happy to cook up another batch of eggs for you."

She fixed me with a smile. "I appreciate that, Daniel, but we're out of eggs." She gestured to the sad pile of shattered glass and scrambled eggs.

"We have some next door, and we've all already eaten breakfast. I'm sure you are welcome to have some of ours." I was rising. It was maybe a two minute walk back home.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Mrs. Green was saying, but I was already out the door.

I ran home, barged through the front door, ran into the kitchen, past my surprised parents, and grabbed the eggs. I hastily explained the situation, and dashed back out the door, towards the Green residence. The entire trip was maybe three minutes, altogether, but I felt like I had swooped in and saved the day.

Yeah. I was gonna be a kick ass Pokemon trainer. I was already solving crises. Well okay, just the one crisis, and it barely even qualified as that.

I was back in Leaf's kitchen after that, my shoes were by the door, and I was humming as I scrambled a new batch of eggs for my best friend and her mom.

Leaf came down the stairs, both socks on, hair brushed, and crumb-free.

"Hey Leaf," I said as I slid the new plate of eggs onto the table and motioned for her to help herself. "I have solved the egg problem."

"Yeah! Thanks!" Leaf said, digging in. "I thought for sure I was gonna miss out after I dropped the first plate. I was just so excited!"

I laughed. A real laugh, unlike the ones which I had mustered up yesterday. Leaf was not the clumsy one, that was Ash. Nor was she the one to leap up without thinking it through, that was Gary. But for her to be so excited about our journey that she'd nearly blown a hole through her living room trying to open the front door, she must have been really, really excited. It was endearing and hilarious.

"I know the feeling. I was up before my alarm today, ready to face the world!"

Leaf finished her breakfast in record time, and I waited patiently (well, as patiently as I could), by the door while Leaf said her goodbyes to her mother.

I waved to Mrs. Green on the way out the door.

Leaf and I ran towards professor Oak's lab. We'd agreed to meet there at nine. We'd be nearly forty minutes early, but that was okay. I knew we were both too excited to take the walk at a leisurely pace.

We reached the lab in record time and stood at the bottom of the small hill, hands on our knees, gasping for breath.

"I – can't – believe – we – made – it – so – fast," Leaf said, panting.

"Yeah – that – must – have – been – the – fastest – we've – ever – made it." I said back.

We took all the time we needed to recover, and then headed upstairs.

There was already a small crowd of aspiring Pokemon trainers forming a very poor approximation of a line as they got registered and selected their starter Pokemon. Gary was off to the side, obviously waiting for us, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. At least that would be the same, then.

Other than the three of us, there were six other trainers waiting to receive a Pokemon. Ten, in total, would be setting out from Pallet today. Not bad numbers overall. More trainers would depart from other cities all over the region, and the Spring Indigo League would begin.

Leaf and I walked over to Gary. "Good morning," I said.

"It's good that you're on time, but it figures Ashy-boy would be late," Gary said.

"Well he isn't late yet," I said. "Leaf and I are thirty minutes early."

"That's right," said Leaf. "Ash will be here for sure."

Gary scoffed, but said nothing. We waited, as each of the new trainers received a starter Pokemon, a Pokedex, and a collection of empty Pokeballs.

Eventually, it was just the three of us.

Nine o'clock came and went.

And then nine thirty came and went.

"Oh forget Ash!" Gary declared. "I'm getting a Pokemon now" And he strode inside the lab.

Leaf looked at me, then at Gary's retreating form. "Sorry," she said. And she, too, was passing through the doors.

I sighed, conflicted. On one hand, I knew Ash would get here eventually, but I wasn't sure when that eventually was. On the other, I didn't want to hurt his feelings by starting the adventure without him. There was no sign of him on the long road back into town. I walked back down the steps to the road to get a better look, hoping that he'd be there by the time I reached the bottom. He wasn't. I sighed, and headed in after Gary and Leaf.

I walked up to the receptionist, who had been showing trainers through the set of double doors that I knew lead into the part of the lab we were never allowed in growing up.

"Trainer ID?" asked the receptionist.

"Uh," I said, intelligently. "It's… 01303." I was pretty sure.

The receptionist typed in the numbers. "Daniel Yellowstone, Number 7 Pallet Drive?"

"That's Me!" I said too loudly. I was just relieved I'd remembered the number. Digging through my bag for the card would have been so embarrassing.

She handed me a Pokedex, and my Pokeballs. "Please go through those doors to receive your Pokemon." I did so.

Gary was twirling a Pokeball on his finger, confident smirk on his face, and Leaf was gently cradling her Pokeball in both hands, as if she were afraid it might break. Professor Oak was standing by a small dais, upon which rested three Pokeballs.

"Daniel!" Leaf said. "I got my Bulbasaur!" She ran over to me and practically shoved the pokeball in my face.

"I, uh, see that, Leaf." I said, taking a step back.

"It's so cute! I should give it a nickname!" She squealed.

"Give him room to breathe, Leaf," Gary said.

I shot him a look of thanks.

"Besides," He continued. "My Pokemon is way cooler than yours will ever be."

My expression morphed into a scowl.

"Now that you're here, why don't you select a pokemon, Daniel," Professor Oak said, interrupting the argument before it could begin.

"Right," I said with a nod. I walked forward, and reached for the Pokeball I knew would contain my new companion.

"I choose Charmander as my Pokemon!"

I picked up the Pokeball, and Professor Oak motioned for me to hand him my Pokedex. I did so.

He pressed a few of the buttons, and the Pokeball was transferred to my trainer ID. The small screen on the Pokedex lit up, and I saw the words clear as day: Charmander, 01303-1.

I could have shouted to the heavens in triumph. But I was ten, or fourteen, or something. I was old enough to go on a Pokemon journey, so I was definitely old enough not to shout in Professor Oak's laboratory. Instead, I chose to act positively grown up.

"Can I meet Charmander, or do I need to wait until I get outside?" I asked the professor.

"You are more than welcome to let your new Pokemon out, Daniel. Leaf and Gary did the same thing when they chose their new Pokemon." Professor Oak looked almost as excited as I felt. He'd have to, I supposed, if he had dedicated his entire life to raising and researching Pokemon.

"Come out, Charmander," I said and pressed the button on the ball.

There was a flash of brilliant white light, and then Charmander was standing before me.

"Char!" It said.

Oh yeah, it was adorable, and I loved it already. "Hi Charmander, I said, crouching down so we were on eye level. "I'm Daniel, a new Pokemon trainer, and I chose you as my Pokemon companion, I hope that's okay."

"Char!" I decided to take that as a yes, for now. I'd have to learn how to speak with Charmander later on.

"Well, It's really great to meet you, I know we'll be best friends!" I offered it a finger, and Charmander reached out and, best it could, shook my hand. I almost, _almost_, squealed like a little girl. Though I can guarantee you that if this moment is ever retold by Gary or Leaf, whatever sound I _did _make will be the punchilne. This was too much. No possible memory from the alternate life could match this.

Gary chuckled behind me, but I ignored him.

"Well, you look like a real amazing Pokemon," I said. "Would you like to ride in your Pokeball while we travel, or do you want to take in the sights with me?" I asked.

"Charmander char." The pokemon gestured to the ball.

"You got it," I said, and returned Charmander to its ball. I rose, and turned to Professor Oak. "How do I use my Pokedex to tell if Charmander is a boy or girl? I couldn't spot the key differences with just my eye."

The professor walked over to me, and showed me how to show all relevant date recorded about Charmander as a species, and then how to bring up specific information about my own Charmander. My Charmander was a she, and she was simply the most wonderful thing in the world, I decided.

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" I said. And just like that, my excitement got the better of me. I spun around, holding the Pokeball in front of me, like it was the most valuable relic of a forgotten empire, or a lightsaber, or something.

Leaf laughed, but joined me in celebration, and even Gary seemed a little excited, even though he was too cool for that sort of thing. We were ushered out by Professor Oak, who seemed to want to get on with his actual work, and we didn't resist much. It was time for us to head out on our Pokemon Journey.

I couldn't help but wonder when Ash would join us. As we were exciting, I popped open my Pokedex, and checked the clock that was built in to the system. It was almost eleven o'clock. Ash was going to be at least two hours late.

I let out a breath. It wasn't a sigh. I think.

"Now what?" I asked my friends as we stood on the steps to the lab. "Ash never showed, so we can't even leave Pallet."

Leaf nodded, obviously frustrated, and Gary scoffed.

"Speak for yourselves," He said. "I'm heading straight for Viridian City, I'm going to challenge the gym as soon as possible, and I'm going to catch some powerful Pokemon on the way."

"I think we should all wait," I said. "That's what we agreed upon when I told you that you didn't need to wait for my birthday to set out."

Gary grunted.

We reached the turn on the path down to the main road, and were greeted by a tumult of cheering and banners from all of our other friends and family. Signs cheering us on and telling us to follow our dream, were there.

And Gary's sister was idling her red convertible just off to the side.

"Yo Gary!" She yelled. "Do you and your friends want a ride to Viridian?"

I was about to decline, when Gary ran down the rest of the way to the crowd. I couldn't hear what he said over the crowd, but I did see him toss his bag in the back seat.

This time I did sigh. Gary was such a jerk sometimes.

Some of Gary's relatives had started a chant that began with 'Gary! Gary! He's the best!' when Ash arrived. He came pelting down the road in his new sneakers and his pajamas.

"Wait for me!" he yelled.

He shoved his way through the crowd with the grace of a Kangaskhan, and crashed face first into Gary, who had turned around to give him a hard time. Ash went down, ruining his pajamas, but Gary stayed up.

"Ow. Sorry, I didn't see you there," Ash was saying when Leaf and I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"It'd help if you opened your eyes and got up, Ashy-boy. It's almost lunch time," Gary said, taunting his friend.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

"Better late than never, I guess," Gary said. "But that's not my problem. You snooze you lose, and you're way behind now. I have a Pokemon, and you don't!"

This… was going to end poorly. At best.

"You… you got a Pokemon?" Asked Ash.

"That's right," Gary Said. "It's right inside this Pokeball."

"Can I see it? Which one did you choose?" Ash asked, standing up.

"No way. You could have seen if you'd been on time. We even waited a whole hour for you to show up, but we couldn't put off our own adventures for you forever. Now you'll have to wait and see." Gary strode past Ash, and got into his sister's convertible. "Smell ya later, loser," Gary said.

The car sped away.

Ash looked torn between hurt and anger. Leaf was at his side in an instant. "We're glad you made it, Ash," she said.

Ash smiled at her, and I couldn't help but smile, too. Leaf just had that effect on people. You absolutely _needed_ to smile when you were with her.

"Let's get you a Pokemon," I said.

We turned from the crowd, and found ourselves facing Professor Oak.

"Oh, Ash, you made it." The Professor said. "I came out to see what all the noise was, I didn't think you were going to be joining the others after all."

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor. I had a little trouble this morning and ended up sleeping in, but I'm here now, and I am ready for a Pokemon."

Professor Oak surveyed Ash, and Leaf and I stood at his sides, offering silent support.

"Ready for a Pokemon?" asked the professor. "You look more like you are ready for bed."

I snorted. I'm pretty sure Leaf giggled, too.

Ash rose to his own defense, and spoke of his love of Pokemon. In short order, Ash was taken inside by the Professor. The crowd had thinned a bit, by now, and Leaf and I were leaning against one of the brick pillars that signified the entrance to the lab while we waited. Ash's mom arrived moments later, carrying two bags, one was obviously his travel bag. I recognized the green backpack immediately. The other was a paper shopping bag that I was willing to bet my Pokeballs contained Ash's day clothes.

Who didn't have time to change out of their pajamas? I mean really… He would have been like, maybe two minutes later than he already was. Ash was a drama queen.

When Ash returned, he was looking positively frazzled. Was his hair smoking? Oh my god it was. And, much to my amusement, so was Professor Oak's.

Beside them was the final member of our party, Pikachu. The small mouse looked absolutely pissed. Whatever Ash had done, it was obviously wrong.

I had to step away to stop from laughing with a capital L when Ash's mom began lecturing her son about proper etiquette around girls, and instructing him on personal hygiene. I ducked behind the pillar and walked towards the nearest tree so I could collect myself.

When I was in the shade, I took out my Pokeball, and released Charmander again.

"Char!"

I knelt beside my Pokemon. Oh yeah, that's right. This Charmander was _my_ Pokemon. I was a badass. "Hey there Charmander, I know we haven't gone far," I said, gesturing to the lab at the top of the hill. "I was just waiting for my friends, and I figured we could get to know each other a little bit."

"Cha. Charmander-der-char," said Charmander. She seemed enthusiastic, but to be honest, I had no clue. I was going to have to work on that. Like, a lot.

I smiled affectionately at Charmander. How was I so attached already? I didn't much care. I pointed to Ash and Pikachu. "That's my friend Ash, and his new Pokemon Pikachu." Charmander nodded at me. How come the Pokemon could understand? I admit, I was jealous. Charmander must have been smarter than me. "And that's Leaf," I said, pointing at her. "She's my best friend in the whole world."

"Charmander!" Charmander said, perhaps a bit offended. I waved my hands in defense.

"Well obviously you're my best Pokemon friend," I said. "But Leaf is my best human friend."

Charmander seemed to accept my revision. I smiled. There was a pulse of energy, and Charmander stepped in front of me. Yeah, girl after my own heart. Charmander was ready to protect me at a moments notice. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to.

I turned my head to see what the shockwave was from. Ash, well really everyone except for me, was being electrocuted by Pikachu. I rose, and looked at Charmander. "I guess we should see what's going on."

The two of us walked towards the downed group of people. Total 'Reservoir Dogs' moment. I wish I had sunglasses. But I knew I wasn't that cool, and besides, I was positive anything even remotely Tarantino was not going to exist in this world. So it was definitely a no-go.

"Everything okay?" I asked. I helped Leaf up first, her hair was everywhere. It was so big now. And it was usually kept brushed. There were gonna be a lot of tangles.

"I… I think so," Leaf said after a minute. Her whole body was trembling. I looked her over, and saw nothing that stood out immediately. I was pretty sure she was going to be fine.

"Ash?" I asked my friend, who was still on the ground.

"Never better," Ash said, lamely.

"Pikachu?" I asked. "How about you? Ash isn't giving you too hard of a time?"

Pikachu looked at me. "Chu," He said, turning his head. Damn. We'd have to work on that.

"Charmander char man der char der char," Charmander was saying to Pikachu.

Pikachu turned to Charmander, and honestly, the little guy did not look impressed. For some reason that ticked me off. Everyone should be as impressed with Charmander as I was. It was official. My Pokemon was the coolest in the world.

"Pi. Pika. Chu. Chu. Pikapi," Pikachu said. Something gave me the impression that it was a good thing I couldn't understand. The look on Charmander's face told me that Pikachu's opinion wasn't exactly rated G.

It took some convincing from Charmander, but eventually Pikachu seemed to relent enough for Ash to get changed, and for us to get on the road. I decided to leave Charmander out of her Pokeball to keep Pikachu company. I remembered that Pikachu despised being in a Pokeball. That could have been a reason why he was so grumpy.

I was pleased to note, that with the added company of Leaf, Charmander, and myself, Ash didn't need a clothesline and rubber gloves to get Pikachu to tag along. Instead of being dragged, Pikachu followed along, looking for all the world like someone had taken a dump in his breakfast.

* * *

AN: If you enjoyed, any support is greatly appreciated. See you in the next update for whatever I end up updating.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is easily the best turn around I've ever had when writing, and I really hope I can keep it up. I'm obviously not going to make any promises about it, but I'm sure the cautious optimism is good for everyone. This is chapter three, and I hope you all enjoy it very much.

* * *

The Thousand Mile Journey

* * *

To say that Ash was annoyed with Gary was an understatement. And to be completely honest, I felt the same way. Gary had definitely overstepped by ditching us first thing, even if Ash had been two hours late.

It was very, very not cool. I'd give Gary a piece of my mind when we saw him again. Or _if_ we saw him again.

For the better part of an hour, we had walked down the road from Pallet and through the small shaded wood that honestly didn't much qualify as a forest. On the other side was Route 1, a perfect location for beginning trainers, as it had enough Pokemon diversity to be interesting, but there weren't many dangerous Pokemon to give rookie trainers any trouble.

"I think we should all try to catch a Pokemon before Viridian," I said. Even if we weren't successful, the experience and practice of the thing were bound to be invaluable.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "I'm gonna catch at least two!"

I rolled my eyes. He was so enthusiastic.

"I think it's a good idea," Leaf said.

Behind me, Charmander shouted her agreement. And I was pretty sure I heard Pikachu sigh.

Before Ash could run off, I put up a hand, and pulled out my Pokedex. I flipped it open, and searched for the information about Route 1. "Around here it looks like Rattata and Pidgey are the most common. But if we look around, we may see more. Nidoran, Caterpie, Spearow, and Weedle have all been seen on Route 1 before."

"Wow!" Ash said. "How do you know so much about capturing Pokemon?"

I looked at him, incredulous.

"All the information is readily available in the Pokedex, Ash," Leaf said. I nodded. That's true, and we know there are lots of trees and fields here, so it makes sense. And, there is a small lake not far from here, so we may even see water type Pokemon if we look around long enough."

Ash nodded and continued on, but Leaf seemed concerned. We stopped walking, and I turned to her.

"I want to get to Viridian before it gets dark," She said.

"We'll try our best. But, if we are going to be serious Pokemon trainers, then we should definitely look for some Pokemon," I said.

"I know," Leaf said. "I just… I guess I don't wanna be out here at night."

I nodded, trying my best to be empathetic. "We'll have to camp out eventually. That's why we all packed sleeping bags. But if we can stay at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, there's no reason for us to do that tonight."

Leaf seemed to feel better knowing I had her back on this. If Ash had his way, we'd run around until he'd seen and caught them all, and we wouldn't rest in the meantime.

"Half the battle is going to be keeping Ash focused," I said.

"Don't I know it," said Leaf.

"Speaking of Ash," I said, looking around, "Where did he go?"

And it was true, he wasn't walking with us anymore. How? He'd been just ahead of us.

"I… I don't know," Leaf said.

I sighed. "Well… we better go find him."

We turned off the path and stepped through the trees that lined the road. They weren't particularly dense, so I was not at all afraid of getting lost, but they did make it difficult to locate Ash quickly.

"Ash!" Leaf called.

Oh, right. Noise. Good thinking.

"Ash!" I joined.

"Charmander!" Charmander said.

We called again, still nothing. I hoped we had taken the correct path off the road. If Ash had gone the other way, we were just going to get farther from him. And I was almost positive Ash was capable of getting lost between Pallet and Viridian, even though it was a straight line… with a road.

We walked around a thicker grouping of three trees, and found Ash standing and arguing with Pikachu. From what I could tell, it looked like Pikachu was refusing to help Ash capture a Pidgey. To make matters worse, a Rattata was also going through Ash's bag, and helping itself to some of Ash's food.

This was gonna be one hell of a journey.

I turned to Leaf. "We should probably let him work out his issues with Pikachu. If they don't figure it out, then Ash won't get very far."

Leaf nodded. "Should we wait by the road?"

I shook my head. "Why don't we see if we can capture some Pokemon of our own while Ash tries to get himself that Pidgey."

Leaf seemed excited at the prospect, and to be honest, so was I.

We turned from Ash, and I beckoned for Charmander to follow us. We walked side by side for a few minutes. When we could no longer hear Ash arguing with Pikachu, Leaf released her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" The little grass pokemon said.

"Bulbasaur! We're going to look for a new Pokemon to capture. This is Daniel, and his Charmander." Leaf pointed to us.

"Charmander!"

"Good to meet you, Bulbasaur," I said.

"Bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur, nodding to us.

Pokemon were smart. Like crazy smart. It baffled me how easily they could understand our language. It also sucked that we couldn't easily understand theirs. I was gonna have to work on that. Later.

"Let's get to it!" I said. Leaf and our Pokemon voiced their agreement.

We head off towards a thicket of trees that would hopefully contain at least a few Pidgey. I was surprised to note that I didn't care what I captured. I was sure to love it no matter what. Which was wild. I had been so particular when I played the games in the other world. But the other world was lame.

I was going to love raising Pokemon for real.

With an exuberance I had scarcely ever mustered, I hurried behind Leaf and Bulbasaur into the trees with Charmander.

Leaves rustled. The breeze blew softly.

And then we saw them. Two Nidoran, a boy and a girl, fighting over what looked like an Oran berry. I wasn't really sure. It was half eaten and covered in dirt.

"Woah!" Said Leaf. She opened her Pokedex and pointed it at the Nidoran.

The light on the Pokedex lit up and I heard the metallic voice of the Pokedex AI, Dexter, as we got our first scan of the Nidoran.

"Nidoran, the poison pin Pokemon. It attacks with the poisonous barb on its head, and will stiffen its ears when it senses danger. Nidoran are common in forests and meadows, where there are concentrations of vegetation for them to eat."

"This is perfect!" Leaf exclaimed. "There are even two of them, and Daniel, they're _so cute!"_

I looked at her. Oh boy. That enthusiasm. I mean, she was right, this was, quite literally, perfect for us. I flashed her a smile, and turned to my Pokemon.

"Charmander, would you ask them if they'd consent to a battle so that we can capture them?" I asked.

"Char." Charmander said.

"Would you mind joining Charmander, Bulbasaur?" Asked Leaf.

"Saur, Bulbasaur."

Our Pokemon made their way to the two Nidoran, and I watched with Leaf as they talked. The Nidoran looked at us, and one called out to something deeper in the wilderness.

I tensed, feeling nervous.

After a moment, a Nidorino bounded and stood between the Nidoran and our Pokemon. Charmander and Bulbasaur backed off, but whatever passed between the Pokemon before us wasn't necessarily hostile.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked Leaf.

"I don't know," Leaf said. "But I think maybe that Nidorino is going to let us battle him."

And she was right. Well… kind of. Eventually, Nidorino motioned for the Nidoran to step forward. They raised their ears. I realized they were going to battle us.

I smiled. "I want to battle the blue one!" Leaf said.

I nodded to her. That was more than fine with me. A Nidoran was a Nidoran either way, and I was very excited to have the chance to capture one for my team at all. "I will battle the purple one, then."

And so we split the area in half. Nidorino was watching us carefully. I had a feeling that even if we won, Nidorino was not going to let us take the Nidoran unless we impressed.

This was my first time battling with Charmander. It was my first time battling at all. Well, I guess it wasn't if you counted having played the games in the other world, but somehow I doubted that was going to be anything like this. Especially because in the show, I was pretty sure Pokemon could use more than four moves.

Nidoran stood across from us. The grass rustled ever so slightly in the breeze. Because of course it did. My first Pokemon battle had to had some grass rustling in the breeze.

"Charmander, let's start things off with a scratch." I said.

Charmander dashed forward, claws raised. Nidoran charged forward in response, head down and horn ready to strike. Crap, that was no good. Nidoran would have a simpler time with it's attack and Charmander likely wouldn't land the hit.

"Forget scratch, Charmander. Dodge out out of the way and use ember instead!" I hoped it was fast enough.

Beside me, I saw Leaf was having a bit of a better time with her battle. Bulbasaur was standing strong and the other Nidoran had definitely taken a hit.

"Good job, Bulbasaur," she said. "Finish it with another tackle."

Meanwhile, the Nidoran I was battling had successfully danced back from Charmander's ember attack.

"Keep it up, Charmander. Try and force Nidoran back toward your ember by moving with it," I said.

That worked a bit better, but it wasn't perfect. Nidoran got licked by the flames and cried out in pain. It was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Way to go Bulbasaur," Leaf was cheering. "Just a little more!" It seemed like we were both going to win our battles.

"Good job, Charmander. Let's change tactics and win this battle. Give Nidoran a growl, then close in and use scratch."

Charmander was successful in her endeavor. Growl gave us the upper hand in the next exchange of physical attacks, and Charmander scored big with scratch. I whooped in excitement. Nidoran was down for the count.

So was the Nidoran that Leaf had battled.

I looked at Nidorino, who looked concerned and sad.

"Did we pass your test?" I asked the Pokemon. "We're rookie trainers who just started out today, but we promise to take really good care of these Nidoran. And of course, both of them can come visit whenever they like."

Nidorino looked at me. I supposed that Nidorino was either the parent, sibling, or protector of these two Nidoran.

"We'll treat them really well," Leaf said to Nidorino. "They'll be our friends and partners."

I wasn't sure Nidorino was entirely convinced. "You could always come with us, too," Leaf said. At this, Nidorino shook its head. I assumed he had other Pokemon to look after here on Route 1. However, it did motion for us to go about our business.

I took out a Pokeball.

So did Leaf.

Before we could actually capture anything a huge flock of Spearow flew past us, pecking, scratching, and kicking up sand at anything that got in their way. In a panic, I returned Charmander and ran to the Nidoran I had battled, covering it's prone form with my body.

The flock of Spearow was so dense that I could see nothing else. I didn't know what had become of Bulbasaur, Nidorino, or Leaf. I just had to trust that they could take care of themselves.

"...ran," The injured Pokemon managed to say.

"Don't you worry," I said to the Pokemon. "I'll keep you safe. Then, once these Spearow are gone, I'll get you in a Pokeball and we will take you to a Pokemon Center."

What was likely a minute or two felt like an hour of pain and adrenaline as the rampaging flock of Spearow flew past us.

When the flock cleared, I sat up. Leaf was huddled against a tree with Nidorino, two Pokeballs clutched tightly in her hands. Her hair was a mess and she had a rather nasty scrape on her arm. She was bleeding and I didn't at all like that.

I probably didn't look much better. If anything, I was probably worse off. I hadn't reacted quick enough to get to cover and protect Nidoran at the same time, and the empty Pokeball had been discarded in the grass when I returned Charmander. I rose, and saw that my shirt was covered in dirt and ripped in at least two places.

Great. This was a new shirt, too. And it wasn't like I had brought a huge wardrobe to choose from. I'd have to get it patched up, or get a new one.

I retrieved the Pokeball, went back to Nidoran, and gently tapped it against the Pokemon's head. The capture was easy, likely Nidoran hadn't put up a fight at all.

Nidorino did its best to thank us for protecting the Nidoran, and we reassured it one last time that they'd be more than safe with us. Then we assessed our situation, as Nidorino made its way back into the wilderness.

"You're bleeding," I said.

"You have a bruise on your cheek," Leaf said at the same time.

I felt my cheek, and sure enough, there was a flash of pain when my fingers applied pressure. "Well there's not much we can do about that. Let me at least get your arm patched up. Then we can move on. Maybe find a place to get cleaned up a little."

Leaf nodded and I dug around in my bag for some disinfectant and a bandage. After a minute or so, Leaf was good to go.

"Do… do you think Ash is okay?" Leaf asked me as we started walking again.

I cocked my head to the right. "I dunno. But he was a little farther this way. We should go and check on him."

We returned to where Ash had been arguing with Pikachu, only to find the tree he'd been under devoid of leaves, a great deal of sand had been tossed every which way, and Ash was nowhere to be found. Dang.

"I think Ash found the Spearow at least," Leaf said.

"It does look like it," I agreed.

"We should try and find him. He could be hurt," Leaf said.

We looked around, but found nothing in the immediate area, and eventually decided to move a little farther down the road towards Viridian. Maybe Ash had moved on and found a better place to wait for us.

As we walked, rain clouds were blowing in on the horizon. "That doesn't look good," I said to Leaf, pointing.

She hung her head. "There's no way we'll make it to Viridian before the rain."

"No," I agreed. "But at least we won't be covered in dirt."

She laughed at that, but I could tell she was still worried about Ash, and upset over the prospect of being drenched in rain on her first day as a trainer.

"We could always look for a place to wait out the storm," I said. "There's bound to be a place for us to hide out that will stay dry."

Leaf nodded. "I like that idea a little more than running around in the rain."

To be honest, so did I. "Let's make that our plan. I just hope Ash is okay."

We hadn't seen him. We hurried our pace to almost a jog as we followed the path to Viridian. It was winding, and eventually led down a path to a lake. The road lazily wound along the shore, and if we had time, it would have been an ideal place to catch a water type Pokemon.

Maybe we'd come back tomorrow.

"What's that?" Leaf asked, a few minutes later, pointing to something sitting on a large rock that jutted out over the water.

"Let's go and see," I said.

We drew nearer and found it to be a red and white tackle box, closed but unlocked, and sitting out in the open. Next to it was a fishing pole.

"Why would someone leave these things here?" Leaf asked.

"Well," I began. I stopped myself at one word, and transitioned away from an explanation about Ash stealing a bike, which was definitely not something I should have known, and instead, I said: "… I… I don't know. Maybe we should take these things to Viridian and leave them at the Pokemon Center in case their owner comes looking for them."

Leaf nodded. "That's a good idea."

She grabbed the tackle box and I grabbed the fishing rod.

We rushed along the road now. The wind was really picking up and I had a very good feeling that we were going to get soaked no matter what we did at this point.

We were on the home stretch when the rain started. A long road, that sort of slalomed around hills and trees and went straight to Viridian. The path was much wider here, and there weren't many places to take shelter from the rain. If I remembered our regional map lessons correctly, then Leaf and I were just a few miles from Viridian.

Leaf looked positively miserable as her tangled hair grew soaked. I didn't feel much better myself, but I could say that I was grateful not to be covered with dirt. If it didn't rain long enough, I'd be caked with mud instead. I guess I was rooting for a long storm.

Sorry Leaf.

To make matters worse, the whipping wind and rain were making it hard to see.

Oh, and there was the lightning. Great. Just… just great.

Thunder boomed and Leaf shrieked. Well I think she did, it was hard to tell over the thunder and howling wind.

We ran until our lungs burned, and then huddled under a tree to catch our breath.

"It's freezing," Leaf said. "How much farther?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe two miles."

Leaf looked like she was going to cry. I didn't want her to cry. I wanted her to be happy all the time. It was the kind of best friend thing that made my heart hurt. When Leaf was sad, I was sad.

"Hey," I said. "We'll get there. And we'll get something warm to eat and drink, and we'll get dry and clean."

Leaf gave me a watery smile.

And then, without warning, was the single brightest, loudest, and biggest flash of lighting I had ever witnessed. The thunderclap that followed was _deafening_. I stumbled, blind and deaf, and felt for Leaf to make sure she was okay.

I found her hand and clutched it tightly.

Never before had I experienced being devoid of both sight and hearing at the same time. I could only see the imprint of the blinding light, and I could only hear the ringing left in my hears by the thunderclap.

Ash's Pikachu had used the thunderstorm to channel a massive electric attack, I knew. But knowing about it from the anime, and actually experiencing it were two very different things. This was awful. I was hyper aware of the smell of rain, and Leaf's shampoo. And I could feel each drop of the rain on my skin. And Leaf's hand was cold and clammy, but it was my port in this storm.

I didn't know how long I was like that. But when my vision started to come back, I found myself blinking rapidly. The ringing was going away bit by bit, too.

The first thing I saw for real was Leaf rubbing her eyes, and working her jaw. She was trying to get her equilibrium back as well. We were kneeling in the wet grass underneath the tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was probably yelling, but I could barely hear myself.

After a moment, Leaf nodded.

I rose, shakily.

When today started, or even when I hit my head the day before, I hadn't at all imagined that going on this journey would have been even remotely dangerous. But just today, Leaf and I had been through more danger than I ever remember experiencing before.

It was scary. I didn't know if I could handle it.

I offered Leaf my hand.

She reached for my hand, and smiled at me. I smiled back at her, and realized that as long as we had each other's backs, we could handle anything.

* * *

AN: And there it is. Any support is always appreciated. The next update for any of my stories should be for The Greatest Trick, then another chapter for this. Hear Me, Highever is currently undergoing some serious revisions, so expect that to be updated when I have also finished rewrites, so the entire story will be devoid of errors and flow better, and it will have a new chapter. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I seriously love you guys. Thanks for all the support. I will be direct messaging anyone who has questions in the reviews and stuff.

* * *

The Thousand Mile Journey

* * *

When we felt up to moving again, Leaf and I resumed our miserable trek towards Viridian City in the torrential downpour. It was slow going, and we sort of leaned on each other for balance and warmth as we walked. It was an inefficient system, but one that worked for us.

About forty minutes after we left the refuge of our tree, the rain stopped. I was shivering, and to my dismay so was Leaf. We really needed to get inside and get warm before we got terribly ill.

"How much farther?" Leaf asked through chattering teeth.

"We have to be close," I answered.

I hadn't pulled out my Pokedex or checked the map that was in my bag to double check, though. In the rain it would have been pointless. I would have just ruined my things.

"I really, really want hot chocolate," Leaf said.

That sounded good. Like really, really good. Sweet, warm, safe. Hot cocoa was definitely on the menu tonight.

"My treat when we get there," I said.

We saw Misty before we saw Viridian. She was moving slowly on the road ahead of us, carrying the charred remains of a bicycle with her. Leaf watched with curiosity as we drew closer, and I had to do my absolute best not to laugh at the sight of her struggling to find a comfortable way to hold the bike and walk at the same time.

"Excuse us," Leaf said when we were close enough to talk without shouting. "Do you need help?"

Misty straightened up and turned around. She looked ready to kill. Ash was in serious trouble.

When she saw us, her glare narrowed. "That's my stuff you're carrying!" Misty yelled. "What gives?"

I looked down at the fishing rod, then to the tackle box Leaf was holding. "We found them by the lake back that way," I said, using my head to indicate the road behind us. "We were taking them to the Pokemon Center in the hope that the owner would find them."

Misty seemed mollified by my answer, and for a moment her murderous expression was replaced with a genuine smile of gratitude. "I appreciate you grabbing them. I was not looking forward to the walk back."

Leaf jumped in, "What happened to your bicycle?"

The death glare returned. It was a little off putting. "Some idiot with a Pikachu stole it and then ruined it!"

I tried not to laugh. I almost succeeded, really. But a snort escaped me. I looked at Leaf who had a horror-struck look on her face. Leaf glanced at me, and I knew I had a poorly hidden look of amusement on my face.

She rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Misty, who looked confused and angry now.

"What's so funny?" Misty demanded of us.

"Nothing!" Leaf said. "Honest."

I was shaking now, at the absurdity of it all. Ash was a grade-A trouble magnet. This entire thing was his fault. And somehow that made it so much funnier.

"What's his problem?" Misty asked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just… well, we'll buy you a new bike," I said. "Our idiot friend Ash is the one you're after. We've been trying to find him most of the afternoon."

"I mean, if you think about it we've been trying to find him all day," Leaf said. "He was two hours late when we went to pick our starters today."

And that took me from barely constrained amusement to wheezing laughter instantly. I was struggling to control it, laughing with my hands on my knees as I fought for breath.

When my fit subsided, I handed the fishing rod to Leaf. "Let me carry the bike," I offered to Misty.

"I don't need your help, kid," Misty said.

"Look, uh, you," I said lamely. Just because _I _knew her name didn't mean I knew her name. Yeah. That makes sense. "I feel bad for what Ash did. Let's all get to Viridian, and we can sort out the mess with Ash and your bike. Besides, I'm dirty, cold, hungry, and I'd like to get my Pokemon checked in at the Pokemon Center. We've had a long day."

Misty considered this for a minute before sticking up her nose and turning away. "Hmph!"

"Oh come on, don't be like that," I said. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need help from anyone who's friends with that bike-stealing idiot!" Misty yelled. And she stomped off.

"Well that didn't go well," I said to Leaf.

"You could have been nicer," Leaf said, handing me the fishing rod again. "Laughing at her was really mean."

"I didn't laugh at her," I said. "It's just funny, is all. The whole day has been so complicated because of Ash, and seeing him absolutely destroying everything around him is funny."

Leaf smiled softly at my explanation. "Well, funny or not, you should apologize to that girl."

"Why are you always right?" I asked. It wasn't that I minded apologizing, it's just that I felt like I shouldn't need to. I hadn't exactly been trying to make Misty hate us.

"Because I'm smarter than you," Leaf said. "And nicer."

I shot her a hurt look. "Yes, Leaf, thank you," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Leaf said with a giggle.

"Should we let her cool off before we try again?" I asked Leaf. I was sure she'd have a better idea than I would.

"Probably. She seemed really upset," Leaf said.

We followed behind Misty at a casual pace, allowing her to determine the distance between us as we walked. For a time, Leaf and I were silent.

I wondered how Ash was doing, and where Gary had ended up. Was he still in Viridian City, or had he moved on already? How were mom and dad doing without me? Or Mrs. Green?

"You okay?" Leaf asked.

I started, and turned to her as we walked. "Yeah, just thinking about home is all," I said.

For what it's worth, I was actually a pretty good liar. I was just awful at lying to Leaf. She could always tell when I was fibbing. As such, I'd long given up the habit entirely. It never went well for me. My policy with Leaf was honesty, about everything, even if it was kind of embarrassing.

When the city limits were finally visible, I approached Misty again.

"What do you want?" She asked me, dismissively. I shot a look at Leaf, who had approached on Misty's other side. Leaf nodded to me.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for laughing. It was rude, no matter what kind of day I've had," I cleared my throat. "My name is Daniel, and this is Leaf. We're rookie trainers from Pallet Town, and we're on our way to Viridian City to find our friends."

"Well how nice for you," Misty growled.

Leaf frowned. "We aren't trying to make you upset," she said. "Daniel and I would love to help you, if you'd let us."

Misty rounded on her. "I already told you idiots that I don't need your help!"

Leaf stepped back, then turned her head up with a 'hmph!' She stomped over to me, took the fishing rod from my hand, and dumped it unceremoniously on the ground, along with Misty's tackle box.

"Fine," Leaf said. "Since you don't need our help, you can carry it all yourself." And then she was stomping down the road.

I turned to misty once again. "Sorry," I said, before following Leaf towards town. We left a very irate Misty behind us. It was a shame, I definitely wanted to be friends with Misty. Especially knowing about her role in the anime and the games.

But that was not real life, it seemed. Instead, Misty was a rude girl who wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of us. Maybe we'd get lucky later on, and have a chance to meet her again. Until then, however, I was firmly in the Leaf camp, and together we entered Viridian City.

We left the long winding dirt road, and turned onto the paved main thoroughfare into the city. We walked past a police station that appeared to be empty. Well, station was a bit of an overstatement. It was a little police checkpoint on the edge of town, no doubt to make sure people who were travelling with Pokemon had the proper identification, and to assist anyone in need.

Shame there weren't any police officers here now, because a lift to the Pokemon Center would have been amazing after, especially after trekking through the rain and wind to get here.

"Do you know where the Pokemon Center is?" Leaf asked me when we reached the first intersecting road.

"I don't," I admitted.

Leaf hung her head in defeat. I raised a hand to placate her. "But we can look for a map on a bus stop or something. Or we can ask the first people we see."

And it was strange that we hadn't seen anyone yet. Viridian was one of the larger cities in Kanto, and there wasn't anyone here. Why not? Surely there was a reason for that.

Before I could ponder it for too long, an automated message played from some sort of city-wide speaker system.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City: There are still Pokemon thieves at large, we recommend that you stay in your homes, and only go about business that is absolutely necessary. The police are conducting a thorough sweep of Viridian in hopes of apprehending these criminals."

Well, that answered my question. It was all very Deus Ex Machina. Not that we were getting saved or anything, but there was a certain amount of narrative flair to the announcement at that exact time.

"Pokemon Thieves!" Leaf exclaimed. "We need to hurry!"

I nodded in agreement. The thieves were Team Rocket, I was sure. And depending on what medium they drew from, they had the potential to be extremely dangerous. "Let's keep heading down this main road, and maybe we will get lucky."

It was either much farther to the Pokemon Center than I'd anticipated, or this was the wrong road entirely.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I was fed up with it. Our first full day of adventuring was over, the sun was setting, and we were definitely lost. I didn't like to think about what would happen to two ten year old children in a big city at night. Ahead of us, there was a small diner, which was blinking it's neon sign declaring that it was open.

I pointed to it, and Leaf nodded.

We headed inside. It wasn't anything special. Far from it, really. However, we could grab a snack and ask for directions to the Pokemon Center here.

"Come on in, kids," The hostess greeted us. "Out without any supervision when there are thieves on the loose? That's risky business. Just you two?"

"Yes. Table for two please," I said. As she led us to an empty table by the door, I took advantage of her previous line of questioning. Leaf, it seemed, was too nervous to speak. The idea of Pokemon thieves seemed to really bother her.

"We just got here from Pallet town, and we are looking for the Pokemon Center," I said.

The hostess nodded as she passed us the menus. "If you head three more blocks down the road to the north, you'll be next to Bleaker St. Turn right and follow that until you reach the town square. The Pokemon Center is the large building with the dome, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," I said. "It will be nice to get some rest, and to be some place safe from Pokemon Thieves."

"It will be nice," Leaf agreed.

We looked over the menu, and I realized just how hungry I was after the day we'd had. "Get whatever you want, Leaf. This will be my treat."

If I was going to chow down, she should have the same luxury.

"Are you sure?" Leaf asked me.

"Of course," I said.

Leaf smiled at me, and we fell into silence.

Then she saw it on the menu.

"They have hot cocoa!" Leaf yelled, before blushing and ducking her head. "Sorry."

I laughed. "Not to worry," I said.

When we had ordered, eaten, enjoyed our hot chocolate, and taken a few minutes to rest our aching feet, I paid the bill, and we headed off to the Pokemon Center.

Night had fallen, and the cool air was surprisingly pleasant, despite the trials of the day. I took a deep breath, and smiled at Leaf. "A good night's sleep in the Pokemon Center is going to be so nice," I said.

"I know!" Leaf agreed. "I'm so tired. And getting our Pokemon checked in will make me feel a lot better."

That was true. Charmander and Bulbasaur had battled, and the Nidoran we'd captured were in serious need of professional medical attention. It wasn't likely that either Nidoran was in any real danger, but I wanted to have them at one hundred percent.

It only took us fifteen minutes to get to the Pokemon Center, but when we arrived, I knew something was amiss. I stopped on the steps leading to the front door, and grabbed Leaf's arm.

She whirled around and glared at me.

"Daniel! What gives? I wanna go and get some rest." Leaf said.

I shook my head, and pointed through the glass doors at the top of the steps. Just inside the lobby, a Pokemon battle was taking place, and everyone who raised Pokemon knew without doubt that it was illegal to battle inside of a Pokemon Center.

What made it worse, is that I instantly recognized everyone who was taking part in the battle. Ash and Pikachu were standing side-by-side with Misty and her Staryu. Across from them Jesse and James from Team Rocket had called on their Koffing and Ekans.

This was bad. We had to help.

"We should help," I said. "Ash wouldn't participate in a battle at a Pokemon Center unless it was really serious."

Leaf nodded. "You're right. Ash can be careless, but he loves Pokemon and he knows the Indigo League rules as well as any of us."

"Then let's go! Charmander, trouble!"

"Bulbasaur, we need your help."

Leaf and I and our Pokemon dashed into the Pokemon Center just in time. Ash and Misty were definitely on the back foot. "Hit Ekans with an ember," I said as soon as the doors were open.

"Char!" said Charmander, rushing to help Staryu against the snake.

"Bulbasaur, that means you and I are helping Pikachu with that Koffing," Leaf said. "Give it a tackle attack."

And just like that, the battle was joined. My first battle with another trainer, if anyone was keeping track. And this one was technically a crime.

"Oh look, more brats," Said James.

"Give me a break," Said Jesse.

"Please! This is a place for sick and injured Pokemon to get better. There's no reason for you to be here. Let these young trainers rest and move on," Nurse Joy was saying.

For the first time, I took in the hospital. There were several trainers watching on in abject horror. And along with trainers, there were Pokemon, not just Chansey, but Pokemon with other trainers. And on top of it all, there were at least half a dozen people wearing scrubs or lab coats.

It surprised me, though it shouldn't have. There wasn't any real way that Nurse Joy could run the Pokemon Center on her own. I had never considered that there might be anyone else here. But in a massive world of Pokemon, and their trainers, it made sense that a Pokemon Center would be busy at all hours of the day.

I turned back to the battle, where Staryu and Misty had taken advantage of Charmander's appearance. We had the upper hand.

"Rapid spin, Staryu!" Misty said.

"Dodge it, Ekans," Said Jesse.

"Don't let Ekans off easy, Charmander. Use Ember one more time!" I said.

Our maneuver was successful, and Ekans was faced with the fire from Charmander, or the rapid spin of Staryu. Faced with no optons, Ekans opted to take the attack from Staryu head on. Ekans cried out in pain, and I smirked. Ekans was done fighting after that. I expected that Misty had traded several blows with Ekans before we arrived.

But Nurse Joy was not so enthusiastic about our victory. "That poor Pokemon!" I heard her say. She was right, of course, Ekans didn't deserve to be treated like garbage. That was the fault of Team Rocket. That being said, we couldn't let Team Rocket steal anyone's Pokemon.

Across the lobby, Ash was wrapping things up. "Good job, Pikachu! Let's finish it with a thundershock!"

I tensed. In the anime, this maneuver had resulted in the destruction of the Pokemon Center.

"Pi! Ka! Chu!" Pikachu channeled everything it had into the attack. Electricity arced across both Jesse and James and their Pokemon.

My fears were based in the truest reality, the electricity from Pikachu's attack was devastating, and the sheer force of the thing sent Team Rocket and their Pokemon reeling back into the wall. With a loud bang, and a huge cloud of smoke, the fight we'd rushed into was over. I went to make sure Leaf was okay.

She was fine, trembling a bit, but fine.

And so were our Pokemon.

Unlike in the cartoons, Team Rocket did not get blasted into the sky by Pikachu's attack, nor did they dash off into the darkness, declaring they'd be back. On the contrary, Jesse and James were very much unconscious, and so were their Pokemon.

To be honest, I was a little bit disappointed, but I knew without a doubt that we'd see them again.

It was then that police showed up. They took Team Rocket into custody, and I was taken in for questioning along with Leaf, Ash, Misty, and a handful of others.

So much for resting, I thought with a sigh.

* * *

AN: As always, and support is greatly appreciated.

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Chapter updates will be slower. But know that none of my works have been abandoned. Here is part 5.

* * *

The Thousand Mile Journey

* * *

I woke to the alarm on my Pokedex, and for a moment I considered throwing it out the nearest window. Ultimately, I decided against it. My Pokedex was simply too valuable as my personal identification and Pokemon database. With a sigh, I turned the alarm off and pulled back the covers.

The room was bathed in early morning light. Ash was wrapped haphazardly in a blanket in the room's other bed. It was a shame I wasn't as deep of a sleeper.

I stumbled into the small connected bathroom and turned on the shower. While I waited those few seconds for the water to warm, I stripped down and reflected on the previous night's events.

Braving a thunderstorm, a flock of enraged sparrow, and facing down against members of a criminal organization. We had done those things, and we were okay. Lucky as hell, but okay. I was afraid such recklessness would not have similar results in the future. If not from us getting hurt being reckless, then from one too many run ins with the police.

We needed to be careful. I couldn't stomach the thought of going on this journey without my friends. Before, in the… had it been a different world, or just a dream?

Either way.

Before, I had a best friend that I hadn't spoken to in almost a year. Even though we were just kids in high school, we had such different outlooks on life. It hadn't been healthy.

I wanted to pursue something, explore my passion… he got in with a bad crowd, got into substance abuse, stealing. I should have been a better friend.

I made other friends after the split, but it was never quite the same thing.

Here, now, in this world, I was ten. I had a bright future and best friends. I had memories of all our adventures together over the years. I had them.

I had them and I was never letting go.

But I also had memories of them being nothing but characters in a story. Admittedly, a story I had loved, but a story all the same. I needed to reconcile my memories and let myself live.

I was afraid to love my friends because they might not be real.

I was afraid to lose Ash and Gary. I would die if I lost Leaf.

I was afraid.

Yesterday had changed a lot of my preconceived notions about going on a Pokemon journey. It wasn't all sunshine and butterflies. There was real danger.

We had to be more careful. More level headed. We had to do things with purpose and planning. I was determined that they would not be hurt.

Never ever.

Once I was showered and changed, I slipped out of the room with my things, careful to leave Ash asleep. I would have enjoyed sleeping for several more hours after the night we had, but someone had to plan our trip to the Viridian City Gym. Or at least look into it.

I had time before anyone else was up, so I could get us all signed up for a Gym challenge, if I was allowed to enroll others.It wasn't that I expected to win on my first try, but I wanted to see what it was like.

The experience would be invaluable.

The lobby was bustling with trainers getting an early start, and with nurses and doctors going about their work at the Pokemon Center. I skirted a wall, to keep out of the way of everyone, and sat at one of the computers.

I searched the gym in the web browser, and clicked on the link that appeared.

Viridian City's Pokemon gym had a sleek website. There were sign up times available, and I scrolled down the page to read the requirements.

In the Pokemon League, you had to register to become a trainer. It wasn't specifically so you could take on the League's gym challenge so much as it was a way to regulate and monitor everyone who wanted to own Pokemon. It was the League's way of making sure Pokemon were not abused or seriously hurt by negligent people.

The gym challenge was only one of many reasons to sign up with the League. You had to be registered with the League to participate in Pokemon Contests, or Battle Chateaus, or even Pokemon races. The same was true for doctors, nurses, breeders, and researchers.

That was how the League worked. A giant bureaucratic blanket for Pokemon.

But Gyms were the focus today.

There was a gym in every major town and city in the region. And each gym had a common theme or challenge for trainers to overcome. For example, the Pewter City gym had rock type Pokemon with high defense and devastating physical attacks. The Cerulean City Gym specialized in water type Pokemon. And the Viridian City gym focused on ground type Pokemon. Each gym had officially sanctioned battle arenas to give advantages to the type or theme of Pokemon that the challenge was built around. Trainers needed to successfully challenge eight gyms to qualify for the Pokemon League finals at the end of the season. That was how the challenges were designed.

Each gym required you to sign up, online or in person, to challenge the gym leaders. They needed to know how long you had been a trainer, your age, and how many gym badges were associated with your Pokedex, so that trainers of differing experience would face Pokemon of the appropriate strength.

Beginning trainers like me would face young and weak Pokemon in our first gym challenges. If I was successful, then the Pokemon would get stronger as I challenged more gym trainers.

Viridian's gym had pretty simple rules. You signed up to battle two on two with a gym trainer, who would battle you based on your sign up information. If you won, you got to choose a time to battle the gym leader for a badge. The rules for that varied on a case by case basis. Gym leaders were trusted to battle at a level uniquely tailored to their opponent's skill.

The rematch requirements were on the next page. I clicked and…

"Hey," Misty said, tapping my shoulder.

I almost jumped out of my skin from the shock. Almost. I hadn't heard her approaching.

I turned to her.

"Hello," I said, smiling.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away for a moment. Something flashed in her expression, as if she had decided something in that moment, and then she locked eyes with me.

The determined glint in her gaze was adorable. I had to remind myself not to smile. I did not know this person for real.

She held out her hand to me, I took it. She shook my hand firmly. "Thank you for helping me out yesterday, when Team Rocket was trying to steal those Pokemon. I'm sorry I was rude to you, but I had a really bad day. Can we start over?"

I smiled at her. "Of course we can."

"My name is Misty. Misty Waterflower," she said.

"I'm Daniel Yellowstone. It's nice to meet you."

She stepped back, and nodded. "Right, okay. I, uhm, I'm gonna go see if my fishing rod and tackle box are still out by the road."

I winced. Right. That. Leaf and I had just left Misty's stuff behind yesterday.

I got up. "I'll come with you, just let me leave a message for Leaf and Ash."

Misty waved her hand. "You don't have to. I can get it myself."

"I feel like we owe you, Misty. Ash ruined your bike, and Leaf and I left your stuff out in the grass. Let me at least come out and help you get your things." Before she could say anything, I was at the counter.

"Can I help you, young man?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hello Nurse Joy," I said. " I checked in last night, after the, er, incident. I was wondering if I could pick up my Pokemon. I checked them in before I went up to bed."

"May I see your Pokedex, please?" Nurse Joy asked.

I fished my Pokedex from my pocket and passed it over.

She checked my Pokedex against her records, and pressed a blue button on the countertop. A door behind her opened and a Chansey waddled out. So cool.

"Chansey, will you go and fetch Daniel Yellowstone's pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Chansey!" Sang the Pokemon, before waddling off.

Less than a minute later, Chansey came back with a small tray holding two Pokeballs. Charmander and Nidoran.

"I hope they were good patients," I said to Nurse Joy as I grabbed up my Pokeballs and pocketed them.

Note to self, get a belt Pokeball holder like Ash. Seriously.

"They were," Nurse Joy said. "Your Charmander and Nidoran were mostly just tired. A check-up and a good night's rest has seen them back to excellent health."

I nodded. "Thank you. I have one more question."

"What is it, Daniel?" Asked Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Can I leave a message for my friends? I have an errand I really need to run this morning, but they're both still asleep."

She slid a pad of paper and a pen to me. "Of course. Just write a note here, and I'll be sure to leave it here by the computer. Anyone who is working the counter today will be able to let your friends know you'll be back later."

"Thank you so much!" I said. Nurse Joy was unbelievably nice. I wondered if there really was a Nurse Joy in every Pokemon Center. That would be super strange.

The genetics of something like that must have been nearly impossible.

I scribbled a note to Leaf and Ash, letting them know I went with Misty to get her things, and then I turned from the counter, and joined Misty, who was waiting by the door.

"Sorry for keeping you," I said. "I'm ready to go now."

Misty nodded, and we headed down Main St. as we headed towards the edge of town. We walked in companionable silence. I wasn't sure how to start a conversation. I recognized the diner Leaf and I had stopped at the previous evening.

Eventually, Misty asked, "How long have you been training Pokemon?"

"Today is my second day," I said. "Ash, Leaf, and I got Pokemon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town yesterday. Another friend of ours, Gary, started yesterday, too, but he sort of ditched us."

"Ditched you on your first day?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "His sister gave him a lift to Viridian City from Pallet in her new car. I guess they stayed at a hotel or something. They weren't at the Pokemon Center last night or this morning."

"Sounds like a jerk," Misty said.

"He can be," I agreed.

"Ash is a jerk, too," Misty said.

"I… he doesn't mean it," I said. "Ash is nice. He's just… really enthusiastic. And he's never had any tact."

"He's a jerk," Misty repeated.

I sighed. It wasn't worth arguing about it. Not yet. By the time it was worth it, Ash would have made friends with her. I realized this was not at all my battle. Instead, I changed the subject.

"What about you?" I asked. "How long have you been training Pokemon? You can't be that much older than we are."

Misty held her head up high. "I'm eleven, almost twelve. I've been training Pokemon officially for over a year."

I caught the implication. "And unofficially?"

"Around four years. My sisters would let me use their Pokemon from time to time," Misty explained.

"You have sisters?" I asked.

"I have three sisters, and they're all vapid bullies!" Misty said.

"I'm sorry you don't get along with your sisters," I said.

"It's just something I've lived with forever," Misty said. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister," I said. "She's three. She's a handful, when I do get to spend time with her."

"You don't spend time with your sister?" Misty asked. There was a steel cord in the way she spoke.

"Well she's been mostly a gurgling mess of diapers and spit for most of the time I've known her. Once she started toddling around, I was enrolled in trainer classes at the Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town. We are seven years apart in age, and there really isn't anything I can do for her that my mom or dad can't do better. I love my sister, but she is still just a baby. In a few years, when she's older, I'm sure we'll get along great," I smiled at that. I hoped it was true.

"Planning on being the cool big brother, huh?" Misty asked.

"That's my plan," I said. "I'm the only kid from Pallet who has the chance. Ash is an only child, and Gary is the youngest. Leaf has a half sibling somewhere, but they've never met. So it's up to me to be a good big brother."

"Well I hope you live up to that. Older siblings should look out for their kid sisters," Misty said with so much longing that it physically hurt me.

"Your sisters will come around," I said gently. "I'm sure they love you."

Misty didn't answer. I let it go. If Misty's relationship with her sisters was anything like it was in the story that I remembered… well she likely had a lot of emotional baggage. Digging through it on our first day as friends was a terrible idea.

We'd get to it in time.

Five more minutes of silence found us heading back to town with Misty's things now in hand.

I flipped open my Pokedex to check the time when we made it back onto the paved sidewalks and the city streets. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. We'd make it back to the Pokemon Center before eleven, and then I could make a gym challenge game plan with Ash and Leaf. And Misty, if she wanted. Maybe she'd be interested in such a thing.

In the anime, I knew Misty hadn't challenged the gym leaders, being one herself, but if she was with us, technically her sisters would be in charge of the gym, and if she really wanted to be considered a water-type Pokemon Master, the gym challenge could be hugely beneficial.

"We should be back at the Pokemon Center by around ten thirty," I said. "We can meet up with Ash and Leaf, and then look at replacing your bicycle."

Misty shook her head. "I don't want you or that girl, Leaf, to pay for it. Ash is buying me a new bike. He broke it, not you."

I chuckled nervously. "I don't know if Ash has the money for a bicycle. We haven't really had any earnings from gym challenges or Pokemon battles yet. And we're traveling as a group." That and Ash was raised by a single mom who had worked an extra job to pay for his registration to the League.

Misty harrumphed. Yeah, that was the word for the sound she made. "I don't care. He can pay me back after he wins a few battles, then," Misty said.

"I take it you're coming with us, then?" I asked.

Misty pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess I am."

This was the first opportunity to bring up the idea of her challenging the league. "We're going to take on the Kanto League Gym Challenge," I offered. "You are a registered trainer." It wasn't a question. "You should challenge the league with us."

Misty missed a step, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked. "You have more experience than any of us. You could give us some advice and really show us how it's done."

Misty flushed.

Score one for me.

"I'm not really interested in taking on the Pokemon League," Misty said. I could hear the hesitation and the nervousness.

"Oh? What do you want to do then?" I asked.

Misty smiled and turned so that she was facing me and walking backwards down the sidewalk. "I want to be the best water type Pokemon trainer in the world!"

I nodded. "That's a good goal. Wouldn't beating every gym in the Kanto League with only water type Pokemon be a good place to start?"

She deflated. "I can't."

"You don't think you can do it?" I asked her.

She turned around and we were walking side by side again. She was staring at the sidewalk. "It's not that I don't think I can. I just… I… I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

So much for that, then. "Of course. I don't want to pry. Let's get back and find something to have for a late breakfast."

We crossed a busy intersection before I spoke again.

"You said you were training water type Pokemon. How many have you caught?" I asked.

Misty glanced at me and held up two Pokeballs. "I only own these two, Goldeen and Staryu. But I have trained with all of my sisters' water type Pokemon as well. And I want to catch a bunch more."

I smiled at her. "That's awesome. You definitely have a big advantage against me. I started with a Charmander and I caught a Nidoran the other day. Your water Pokemon would be super tough, I bet."

Misty grinned. "They are very tough." She seemed pleased. That was good.

We made it back to the Pokemon Center at ten forty-five, and Leaf was immediately in front of us. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She demanded.

"You were asleep and it was really early?" I answered. But my voice kind of hitched at the end, so it sounded more like a question than a real answer.

"I got up at nine!" Leaf defended.

"We left just before eight, I think," I said.

"But still! Ash and I have been stuck here all morning!" Leaf complained.

"Ash got up at nine?" I asked.

"Well no, but-" Leaf started

I interrupted her. "He just got up, didn't he."

Leaf didn't have anything to say to that. I pushed through the silence. "Leaf, this is Misty. Misty, Leaf."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Leaf," Misty said. "Sorry I was kind of mean yesterday. I was having a rough time."

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry we left your things out on the side of the road, Misty," Leaf said.

"I kinda deserved it," Misty said.

Ash joined us then. "What's going on, guys? Hey, you're the girl with the bike!"

I slapped a palm to my face. Tactless didn't even begin to cover Ash. Who introduced themself like that?

"Yeah. My bike, which you ruined. You'll be getting me a new one," Misty said.

Ash took a step back. "I can't afford a bike!"

"I didn't mean today, idiot!" Misty shouted. "But until you do, I'm coming with you guys."

"Coming with us?!" Ash yelled. "You can't do that! Daniel, Leaf, tell her she can't do that!"

I shook my head at him. "She is more than welcome," I said.

Ash turned to Leaf.

"Daniel's right," Leaf said.

"See?" Misty said.

Ash hung his head.

I threw an arm around Ash's shoulders. "It'll be okay. We can still challenge the gyms. I'm trying to talk Misty into challenging the gyms with us, but I think she's scared. Maybe you can help me with that."

"I am not afraid!" Misty yelled.

"Are too," I said.

"No I'm not!" She said. Balling her fists and leaning forward to yell at me.

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy interposed. "Can you please keep it down and move away from the front doors? You're interrupting the business of other trainers."

We did.

Everyone was embarrassed, but I found it hilarious.

We settled into a booth in the cafeteria and set about eating some breakfast. I had a feeling our second day would be even better than the first.

* * *

Author's Note: If you lovely folks would be so kind as to drop a follow or favorite on the story, that would be amazing. Remember, reviews are love. I respond to direct questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Life has been weird lately, you know? But here is a new chapter of our tale. And to those of you that don't want a rehash of the anime, sit tight. I promise this isn't that.

* * *

The Thousand Mile Journey

* * *

After my morning walk with Misty, and a big breakfast at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, I insisted we stay at our table and plan for our gym challenges.

"Let's go straight away and battle!" Ash said, as soon as I'd begun speaking of scheduling.

"That's… not the best idea," I tried, lamely. I knew it wouldn't dissuade him.

"You think you can just walk in there and win with Pikachu?" Leaf asked him, idly twirling her straw around her glass.

"Of course, we're the best! Right, Pikachu?" Ash said, turning to Pikachu, who was perched on the back of our bench, pancake in his tiny hands.

"Pika!" Pikachu seemed to say in affirmative. Then he saluted with his pancake. I snorted. Pikachu was seriously cute, and he seemed totally at home using it as a weapon against us.

I mean really, saluting with a pancake? Priceless

"If that's how you want to do it, go ahead." I said to Ash. He learned best by doing.

"You don't think we can win?" Ash challenged, standing up.

"With just Pikachu?" I asked. No, no I did not think he would win.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Asked Ash.

"Pii-kachu!" Pikahu said, little cheeks sparking.

"Nothing's wrong with Pikachu," Leaf said, trying to defuse the argument.

"But it's a hair brained idea, from a hair brained person!" Misty said, joining the fray.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ash asked.

"Because, idiot. Viridian City's gym specializes in ground type pokemon," Misty said.

Ash crossed his arms. "So?"

I put my head in my hands. How Ash was ever going to become one of the greatest Pokemon trainers of all time was beyond me. If I didn't know already from seeing him do amazing things on tv in my other life, I'd consider it an impossibility. It seemed like he really didn't remember anything about Pokemon. Even though we had taken classes together. Type matchups were covered.

Likewise, Misty was just about ready to pull out her hair.

"Ash," Leaf said, calm and friendly as ever. "Ground type Pokemon are completely resistant to electric type attacks. Pikachu would be at a huge disadvantage."

"Not to mention electric type Pokemon are very susceptible to ground type attacks. Going in with nothing but a Pikachu is stupid!" Misty yelled.

"I bet you think you know so much about gym battles," Ash said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Real mature, Ash.

Also, Misty knew a lot about gym battles. Not that she'd told us. But I knew she was a gym leader.

"It has nothing to do with gym battles!" Misty said defensively. "It has everything to do with common sense, something you seem to lack!"

Common sense and knowledge of type matchups would get beaten into his head eventually.

"We'll show you!" Ash said. "Come on, Pikachu, let's go win a gym badge." And just like that he stalked off.

Leaf looked worried, and torn between getting prepped for her own gym battle, and going with Ash.

"He'll be back," I said to Leaf.

"Yeah," Misty agrees. "After he gets beaten. What an idiot."

I shook my head. "No, before that. I was doing some research this morning to prepare for the Pokemon gym challenge, and it's required you schedule your gym battles ahead of time. Unless nobody else is there, I doubt he'll even be allowed to battle today."

Misty found this hilarious. When she stopped laughing, I continued trying to plan the day's activities.

"We need more battle experience as trainers," I said to Leaf. "We're rookies, and I'd like to see if we can challenge a few other local trainers to practice up."

Leaf nodded. "Good idea."

I turned to Misty, "Have you given any thought about challenging the gyms with us?"

She looked away and bit her lip. "I dunno."

"You should try it, Misty!" Leaf said with her ever present enthusiasm. Seriously, how was she always so encouraging? Half the time I wanted to strangle Ash, and he was one of my best friends.

"I just…" Misty said quietly. "I…"

I smiled at her. "Look at it this way. You can challenge the Viridian gym without any judgement, and if you decide it's not for you, then you don't have to go out and challenge any other gyms."

She was quiet for a minute. "I'll think about it. Promise."

I nodded. It was more than enough for now.

"I also want to round out my team more. I don't have any type advantage going into this gym. I was hoping I could head back to that lake where we met Misty, and look for some water type Pokemon."

Leaf beamed at me. "That's a great idea!"

I looked at Misty. She nodded. "Sounds fun. I love the water."

"Awesome!" I said. "Then let's go."

We stood, and headed for the exit. Near the door, Leaf tugged on my sleeve. "Uh, Daniel, shouldn't we wait for Ash?"

I turned to her, fully intent on saying no. But the clear worry over leaving a friend behind made me hesitate. "I… guess we can leave him a note telling him where to find us."

Leaf nodded, but seemed unconvinced, and I went and left a note for Ash with the doctor at the counter. It wasn't Nurse Joy, but the man at the counter had been pleasant enough, and had promised to deliver our message to Ash if we didn't find him first.

Back at the door, Leaf was examining a map of Viridian. I noted the display with the foldable maps for travelers and trainers alike.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure am." Said Misty.

"I'd like to stop by the gym on the way out of town. It's only one street out of the way," Leaf said.

Misty crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "We should just let him learn his lesson."

I agreed with Misty, mostly. But I would feel awful if we just ditched Ash like that. As it was, we were already changing the order of events just by being with him. Well, we were changing events as far as the cartoon was concerned. Ash and Misty should have been well on their way to Pewter City and Brock already.

So making Ash go off on his own felt wrong.

"He's our friend," Leaf said back, hotly. I should clarify that hotly for Leaf is practically best behavior for most other people. But I noticed.

"He's a moron," Misty shot back. "And he needs to learn that Pokemon training isn't about running off and battling blind."

"He's not a moron," I supplied, albeit weakly. "But I think he does need to learn to be patient."

"You aren't siding with her, are you?" Leaf asked, hands on her hips.

I raised my hands defensively. "That's not what I…" What I what? I definitely was trying to side with Misty. This was getting out of control fast. We needed to work on getting along. But what was to be expected from a bunch of kids? Letting kids go off on their own was insane.

It also explained the relatively small number of people who trained Pokemon full time. Traveling wasn't for everyone. And a lot of kids would stop training and traveling to pursue other careers, Pokemon related or not.

"Well?" Leaf asked.

"I…" I trailed off, dropped my hands, and sighed. "All right. Ash is being shortsighted. But we're his friends, we should support each other, even when we we could all use a trip out of town to train and catch new Pokemon. Let's go get him."

Leaf nodded, smiling brightly.

Misty, on the other hand, looked less than pleased. I was pretty sure she mumbled 'you've got to be kidding me,' under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

I let Leaf lead us to the Pokemon Gym, which she did, map in hand. As we rounded the block and the gym came into view, we were met with a less than perfect sight. Ash was out front, shoulders thrown back and head held high. Across from him, arms crossed, and looking cocky as ever, was Gary.

"Oh no," I said as soon as I saw them.

"It looks like they're fighting," Leaf said.

Misty clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Surprise, surprise. Who would ever have guessed that Ash would pick a fight?"

"Don't be so sure," I said, picking up my pace. Leaf and Misty kept stride with me.

"Why not?" Misty asked me.

"That's Gary Oak," Leaf said. "He's from Pallet Town, too, but he can be a huge jerk sometimes, and he likes to pick on Ash when he can get away with it."

The first thing I heard when we were in ear shot was Gary. "Oh come on Ashy Boy. You really didn't know that you needed an appointment to challenge a gym? You're an even worse trainer than I thought! How are you ever going to take on the league if you can't even figure out how to get one badge?"

Ash balled his fists and took a step towards Gary. Pikachu went with him, cheeks sparking.

"That's hardly called for," I said, stepping between them.

"Oh, hey there Daniel, I see babysitting isn't your strong suit," Gary said.

"Hey!" Leaf said.

"What's going on?" I asked Ash.

"Ash was just messing up, as usual," Gary said.

"Why you-!" Ash started.

I held up a hand to Ash. "I wasn't asking you," I said to Gary. "What happened?"

Ash clenched his fists. "I wanted to challenge the gym, but they wouldn't let me. I wasn't even able to check out the battle arena because there were battles going on. Then Gary came out from his battle and started making fun of me for wanting to try and get a badge."

I looked Gary up and down. No badge, no badge case. No gloating. I smirked.

"You deserved it," Gary said to Ash.

"I did not!" Ash protested.

"You did!" Gary said.

I wasn't going to do this here. Not in public, and not with Gary who was supposed to be our friend. "Wait here," I said over my shoulder, and then I grabbed Gary by the front of his shirt, and dragged him about twenty yards away. Despite the fact that Gary was older, and despite the fact that he was bigger and could likely beat me in a fistfight, he followed.

When I released him, I spun around and looked him dead in the eye. "Look," I said. "I don't know what's up with you right now, and to be honest, I don't want to. It's not my business. But you ditched us the other day, and came here all on your own. It isn't Ash's fault that you lost your gym battle, and it isn't right for you to belittle him in public. We're supposed to be your friends. But apparently you'd rather be a bully."

"How do you know I lost?" Gary challenged.

I raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe you wouldn't have shoved it in Ash's face just because you could?"

Garry crossed his arms. "Whatever."

I took a step toward him. "I'm making the decision for you right now. Either apologize to Ash and come with us while we get some training in today, or back off and figure it out on your own."

Gary scoffed. "I waited for your stupid birthday just so we could all go together!"

"Why'd you leave, then?" I asked. "We were all excited to head out with you, but you bailed before Ash even got a Pokemon."

"He was late," Gary said matter of factly.

"He's your friend!" I yelled.

"He's a kid," Gary said.

I wanted to shake him, or hit him, maybe. Anything to make him stop acting like a smug jerk all the time. "So are you! So am I! So is Leaf and everyone else who leaves home to go on a Pokemon journey as soon as they come of age. If this is because you're worried about being older than us, just know that it's stupid. Your age has nothing to do with how good you can be at raising Pokemon."

"How do you know?" Gary asked.

"Because Ash is the best of us all. Sure he rushes into things sometimes, but he adores Pokemon. He's already best friends with his Pikachu, and they took out a whole flock of Spearow with one attack. It's not about age, it's about heart, determination, and the bonds we make with our companions," I said. Damn, I was good at inspirational speeches. If Pokemon training didn't work out for me, I was going to find a politician and write speeches for them. And sure, maybe I wasn't supposed to know the finer details of what Ash did yesterday just yet. But who was gonna know?

Gary didn't seem to think my outburst was inspiring. He laughed. He laughed hard. I mean wheezing, hands on your knees and tears in your eyes laughing. "Oh, Daniel," Gary said when he'd calmed down. "Thanks for that. Funniest thing I've heard in a while. Ash. The greatest. Hah!"

"I meant it," I said.

"Well whatever. If you guys don't want to take this seriously, that's fine, but I'm heading to Pewter City to challenge the gym there. I already booked my appointment. I figure I can catch some new Pokemon and train while I walk through Viridian Forest. Smell ya later." And then Gary was walking away from the gym, away from me and Ash and Leaf.

I hung my head and sighed. Gary had seemed willing to travel with us before we left Pallet. Before I…

Had my new memories, or visions, or whatever they were somehow changed Gary's attitude, or was he always going to act this way? Had Professor Oak or Daisy said something to him?

It wasn't pleasant. I wanted Gary to come with us. I wanted him to be part of our team. We were gonna be the rookies. And if I could get Ash to focus, we were gonna absolutely shake up the Pokemon League tournament at the end of the season. If Gary didn't want to be part of that, then fine. We could do it without him.

I walked back to Ash and the others. "What did you say to him?" Leaf asked me.

"I told him to stop picking on Ash, and that he could come with us if he apologized," I said.

"He didn't go for it," Leaf said.

I shook my head, "Never does.

Ash was quiet, upset. He almost looked pensive. But, you know, Ash wasn't really one for self reflection. Still, nobody deserved to be put down by Gary like that.

"You know," I said to Ash, smirking. "Gary didn't win his gym battle today."

Ash looked up.

"He was being mean to you because he failed, too. It doesn't excuse his behavior, but I just wanted you to know that he did it because he lost." I adjusted my backpack.

"He lost?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Felt so bad about losing he went to book a gym battle in Pewter City before he skipped town," I said.

Leaf giggled.

"What a total jerk," Misty said, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You didn't deserve that."

Ash's smile was bright enough to be the sun. I slung my arm around him, and the other around Leaf, steering us away from the gym and to the edge of town. Misty threw an arm around Ash's shoulder, and together we headed for our next adventure.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Ash asked.

"Back to that lake where you stole my bike," Misty said, but there was no malice in her words. I chuckled.

"We're going to catch some water Pokemon," Leaf added. "Both you and Daniel need to expand your teams with some new types before you take on the gym."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Sounds great! I'm gonna catch the strongest one!"

"Yeah, the strongest Magikarp," Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

"What?" Misty asked innocently.

"I'll catch a way better Pokemon than a Magikarp!" Ash said.

"Well, maybe," I said. "But you better follow through, or else I'm definitely catching the best Magikarp."

Our walk to the lake was lighthearted, and a nice change from the rather dramatic morning. We stopped back at the Pokecenter for Misty to collect her fishing rod and tackle box, and then we were off.

Misty, it seemed, was starting to share in our camaraderie after our run in with Gary. It was nice. We were a team.

In the hour or so it took us to walk to the lake, we had fallen into idle conversation and broken out of our walkway devouring formation of being four abreast.

At the lake, we were met with the sight of kids running up and down the shore, of people lounging in the shade of trees, and reading, or fishing, or talking. And, of course, an area had been cleared for trainers to battle Pokemon.

"Look at that!" Ash yelled, running ahead of us. "We've got to go battle!"

I laughed and waved him off. "Well go on, then. I might join you later. There are water Pokemon in my future!

Ash didn't need to be told twice, he was off in a flash, Pikachu hot on his heels.

Leaf pulled away a second later. "I'm gonna join Ash for a battle and then catch up. I was doing some research on my Pokedex last night, and I want to try out a few moves with Nidoran."

"Sounds great. We'll probably be by the water," Misty said. Leaf gave me a smile and ran after Ash. After Leaf was gone, Misty took the lead. "Follow me, I found a great spot when I was out here the other day."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

Misty led us down the shore for maybe ten minutes, and out onto a large rock outcropping.

"I caught a Goldeen here the other day," Misty said, setting her things down. "It's close enough to see everyone on the grass over there, but far enough to be private. Come and sit down, I'll show you how to fish."

I settled in beside her and watched curiously as Misty opened her tackle box, selected a bob, a fishhook, and a small container of fish bait. She showed me, step by step, how to attack the bobber and the hook to the line, and how to put bait on the hook. Then she talked me through casting the line. "It's mostly about patience," Misty said after the ripples from her bobber faded. "Water Pokemon can be skittish, but their power comes from being a dangerous force of nature. A trainer has to work with the water to master it, not against it."

I nodded. If anyone knew about this sort of thing, it was Misty.

"So we wait," I said.

"We wait," Misty agreed. "And eventually something will be on the line."

"Can you catch every kind of water Pokemon this way?" I asked.

Misty shook her head. "No. Only fish Pokemon. Other kinds of water Pokemon have to be caught up close, either in the water, or when they're on the surface."

"But battling a water Pokemon without a water Pokemon is difficult and dangerous," I said.

"Got it in one," Misty said.

I smiled. "You really know your stuff."

"Well water type Pokemon are my specialty," Misty said. "I have to know all about them."

I leaned back, putting my weight on my hands. The breeze was gentle, and the lapping of the water against the stones was soft. I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "This is nice," I said.

"There's nothing better," Misty said.

We sat in silence for maybe half an hour, enjoying the peace and quiet of the day. Every ten minutes or so, Misty would give her line an experimental tug, and reel it in a little bit. It was fun to watch the little bobber slowly zigzag through the water on its way back toward us.

I looked towards the shore when Misty found a place among the rocks to secure her fishing pole so she wouldn't have to hold it. It was hard to tell from where we were perched, but I was pretty sure that Leaf was battling someone. At least I thought so. I could see Ash, with Pikachu on his head jumping up and down excitedly on the sidelines of one of the battles going on.

I hoped she won.

Leaf was, for all intents and purposes, a future Pokemon champion. She was a playable protagonist in two of the main series games that I'd once played as a kid. She was supposed to win one day. Really so were Ash and Gary. Depending on the medium, any of them were supposed to do great things. And I was happy to support them all the way.

Just…

It was a lot of pressure. I had to keep up with them somehow. It was that driving force alone that I lost myself in while waiting for a fish to bite with Misty.

I wish I'd been a more avid fan of the franchise. My knowledge didn't stretch to all the games, or every manga, or every episode of every animated series. Hell, I knew there were movies, but I'd never seen them all.

I was gonna become a huge nerd if I wanted to tackle the Pokemon league. A super nerd, really.

I smiled at my own stupid joke, and looked out over the water. This lake was really quite lovely. And if my fragmented memory of the first episode of the show was accurate at all, potentially extremely dangerous.

I was pretty sure there had been a Gyarados. Not that I was in any position to battle or capture a Gyarados, mind you.

Misty was softly humming to herself as she reeled the line in a bit more. I shoved aside my stupid feelings of imagined inadequacy, and asked, "Do you have a favorite Pokemon?"

"Huh?" Misty asked, then shook her head. "Oh, no. I love all my Pokemon equally."

I laughed. "Well that's good to hear, but it's not really what I meant. When I was younger, I always used to imagine my Pokemon adventures with the Pokemon I thought were the coolest looking. I picked them from watching Pokemon league matches on tv."

Misty laughed. "I used to do the same thing! Well, mostly. I always loved looking at the beautiful water Pokemon on tv. I used to draw pictures of me surrounded by all kinds of water type Pokemon."

"Have you caught any of the Pokemon you used to draw?" I asked.

"Well I only have two Pokemon," Misty said. "But I've drawn both of them before."

"Goldeen and Staryu?" I asked.

"That's right," Misty said.

"That's amazing!" I said. "Did you get to choose a starter Pokemon, or was your Staryu gifted to you as a companion?" I asked.

Misty hesitated. "Staryu is… it's… my mom and dad were both Pokemon trainers. I… They traveled a lot when I was a baby, and I don't have many memories of them. They died when I was four. But mama had a Starmie and I hatched Staryu from one of it's eggs. We've been together ever since."

I… wow.

Okay, why wasn't this included in Misty's backstory? I mean, I get that it was a kid's show, but the significance of something like that was… was… well I sure as heck didn't have any words for it.

"Misty, I, I'm so sorry to hear that," I said.

Misty sniffled, wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, and smiled at me best she could. "It was a long time ago. My sisters… forget about it. It was a long time ago and I want to honor them by being my own person."

"I respect that," I said.

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"I always imagined myself battling evil with a Wartortle," I said.

"Water Pokemon are the best," Misty said with a laugh and a grateful smile.

I wasn't going to poke my nose where it didn't belong, and Misty was glad for the change of topic.

"I don't know enough about Pokemon to disagree,' I said. "I've only been a licensed Pokemon trainer for two days."

The fishing pole lurched from where it was nestled in the rocks beside Misty.

"Woah!" I said, getting to my feet.

Misty lunged for the fishing pole, and started reeling it in. "Choose a Pokemon and get ready for a fight."

"Are you sure? It's your catch."

Misty grinned. "I'm sure. But you have to sit here with me while I catch another one after."

I nodded. "It's a deal."

Misty reeled the line and yanked once, twice, three times. But the fish pokemon did not emerge from the water. It was either really big, really stuck, or really strong.

I swallowed and reached into my bag. My hand closed around a Pokeball. I examined it closely. How were people supposed to know who was inside which one? They all looked identical.

I fished my Pokedex out of my pocket and flipped it open. I tapped the identify button and held the Pokeball close. Charmander's information displayed.

Whoops.

Nope, I wanted Nidoran against a water type.

I grabbed the other Pokeball from my bag and tossed it down beside me. "Come on out, Nidoran. It's time for a battle!"

The ball opened and Nidoran appeared in a flash of light. " Ran! Nido!"

Misty gave a mighty heave on the fishing rod. "Get ready Daniel, here it comes!"

The surface of the water broke, sending waves everywhere.

It was time to get a new Pokemon.

* * *

You know what I want you to guess, I hope. It's mostly because I'm a little mean. If you enjoyed, please support with a gollow, favorite, or even a review.


End file.
